


Skephalo Smut Oneshots [Requests Open]

by a_workinprogress



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_workinprogress/pseuds/a_workinprogress
Summary: pwease,,, tell me ur deepest desires,,,,,,,, okay i don’t wanna hear about how your father left you so let’s maybe not go that deep. hah. that’s what she saidOKAY BUT SERIOUSLY please tell me what u wanna read. love u bye <3
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 29
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

HEY Y'ALL!!

uhh so the reason i'm writing this is uh. i feel a lot of shame!! genrally!! which isn't fun!!

I feel a lot of shame over uh. Existing? Especially writing stuff like this. So! I wanna get better at dealing with that, and hopefully completely get over it!

I have a lot of trouble writing and editing stuff because I can't make myself look at what i've written. My plan is to just... Keep going? As I feel less ashamed over this stuff I'll be able to spend more time writing and editing my work! So... It'll be better! I'll probably go back to early chapters and edit them. I can spend more time on uh. Sad fiction and original work, because I don't feel as much shame. I mean. I do still feel a lot of shame. That's uh. A problem!

Basically!!! What I'm saying is that I'm trying to feel less ashamed so that I can make myself write more edit my work more, so that it's better. cool beans. uwu

Planned stuff (not really in any kind of order):  
\- another swearing bet fic (up now)  
\- “oOoo it’s hot, let me take off my shirt ooOoOooOo~ which leads to… stuff. i didn’t know how else to describe it OKAY  
\- maid costume lol  
\- ...tail stuff  
\- cat ears??  
\- choking uwu  
\- rough sex post loh  
\- ✨daddy✨  
\- aphrodisiac prank  
\- possessive skeppy after quackity flirts with bad uwu


	2. swearing bet uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu

“...$100?” 

“$100.” 

Bad blinked. 

Skeppy kept smirking. 

“I mean, you’re basically just giving me money at this point,” Bad said. “I haven’t sworn in a pretty long time, you know?” 

Skeppy rolled his eyes. “Duh. That’s why it’s a challenge for me. So, yes or no?” he asked. 

“Theoretically, I don’t want footage of me swearing out there!” Bad exclaimed. “So? Just don’t swear,” Skeppy answered, as if it were obvious, which it kind of was. “You just have to deal with me for an hour. Worst case scenario? _One_ swear word out there. Best case? _One hundred dollars._ ” 

Okay. That was pretty convincing. 

“So? Yes or no, Bad?” 

“Yes.” 

“Great,” Skeppy said as he approached Bad, who was casually sitting on the couch. Bad expected him to stop when he was standing in front of him, but Skeppy was a man with a mission. He quickly approached Bad and bent down slightly to put his hands on his shoulders. 

“...Geppy?” Bad looked up at him with wide eyes. Very cute. “What are you-“ he interrupted himself with a squeal as Skeppy straddled him. Skeppy’s hands moved from his shoulders up to his hair, and he put lips on Bad’s neck. Bad took a deep breath, his heart beating quickly. He could feel Skeppy’s soft breathing on his neck and it was intoxicating. Skeppy’s right hand gently gripped Bad’s hair as his other hand trailed down his shoulders and chest. 

Skeppy‘s face moved up to his ear, softly speaking. “You okay with this?” he asked. “Y- yeah,” Bad stuttered. “Please keep going.” 

Skeppy smiled and moved back down to his neck. His hands kept wandering and tugging on his hair while his lips trailed over Bad’s neck. He suddenly opened his mouth and softly bit his neck. It elicited a loud moan from Bad and Skeppy giggled. He tugged on his hair harder and bit him again, also harder. 

A louder moan. 

Skeppy giggled again. “Do you like that?” he asked. Bad didn’t respond, but instead buried his head in the crook on Skeppy’s neck. His hands were placed on Skeppy’s back and his breathing was not exactly steady. “P- please keep going,” Bad said again, clearly attempting to maintain at least a bit of his dignity. His hips bucked up against Skeppy as his teeth grazed over Bad’s neck, biting. Skeppy felt the hard bulge and moved his left hand down to Bad’s crotch. Bad gasped as Skeppy rubbed him through his jeans. 

Bad gripped Skeppy’s shirt and pulled it over his head, Skeppy going along and also removing Bad’s shirt. Bad’s nails went into Skeppy’s warm and soft skin as Skeppy palmed him through his pants. He slowly unbuckled Bad’s belt as he panted, holding on for dear life. 

As he started pulling down Bad’s jeans, Bad’s hands quickly moved to also remove Skeppy’s pants. “You’re so cute,” he said. Skeppy removed his pants and sat on the couch, motioning for Bad to sit on his lap. Bad did so enthusiastically. 

Skeppy reached into Bad’s boxers. Bad hid his face in the crook of his neck and groaned softly as Skeppy grabbed his cock and started to stroke. 

”Skeppy…” he moaned. ”What is it, Bad? Tell me what you want.” 

”S- Skeppy, please…” Skeppy gripped his cock and leaned in to whisper in his ear. ”Tell me what you want.” 

”I want- I want you to-” Bad was clearly having trouble forming words. Skeppy bit his neck, earning a gasp. 

”I want you inside me,” Bad said. 

Ah. 

”I could do that.” 

Skeppy reached down into the pockets of his discarded jeans and grasped the lube. He squeezed some into his hand as Bad clung onto him. ”Okay, tell me if I go too fast now,” Skeppy said. ”Mhm,” Bad responded. He slowly inserted a finger and Bad’s breathing sped up. He inserted another and then another. Bad grinded down on the fingers, desperate for stimulation. He gasped and gripped Skeppy harder as the fingers hit his prostate. Skeppy withdrew his fingers and Bad whined. 

”You ready?” he asked. Bad nodded. 

”Not enthusiastic enough,” Skeppy said. 

”Geppy… Please…” Bad whined. 

Skeppy tugged on his hair. ”Tell me what you want.” 

”Please, just- please just fuck me already,” Bad said, blushing. 

”Good boy.” 

Skeppy flipped them over so that he was once again on top of Bad. He inserted his cock and slammed into him. ”F- fuck!” Bad moaned, nails digging into Skeppy’s back. ”You feel so good,” Skeppy panted. He moved to once again bite Bad’s neck, which once again elicited a loud moan. ”Skeppy…” 

Skeppy got a stupid idea. Not that most of his ideas weren’t stupid, but this was definitely a stupid idea. He slowed down. ”Hey, Bad.” 

”Mm?” Bad looked up at him with lust in his glimmering eyes. 

Skeppy giggled. ”Would you call me daddy now?” he asked. 

”Oh my goodness. _Skeppy,_ I…” Bad said, appearing annoyed at first, but then seeming to consider it. ”...I could do that.” 

”Oh.” 

Bad pushed his nails into Skeppy’s back harder, which made him once again start slamming into Bad. ”Please… Harder, _daddy.”_

_Oh._

That was… unexpectedly hot. 

...You discover something new every day? 

“Daddy, I’m- I’m close,” Bad moaned. “Mhm, so am I,” Skeppy answered. “You just feel so good, baby. You feel so good,” he whispered in his ear. He tugged on Bad’s hair and kept pumping. 

“Skeppy, I’m- I’m gonna-“ Bad tensed and came all over his chest, moaning. “Gonna fill you up, you’re doing so good,” Skeppy said. He was so close. 

Bad whimpered in pleasure and overstimulation. “Please… please fill me up...” 

“Fuck, I’m-“ Skeppy came. He pushed himself into Bad as far as he could and held still there. 

_Fuck_. 

They stayed there for a minute, relaxed and fulfilled. 

“Okay. Let’s clean this up.” 

“Mhm…” 

“Oh, and Bad?” 

“Mhm?” 

“You lost.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh i don’t think i did a good job with this and kinda wanna delete it?? ehh it’s fine probably


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom bottom Bad and uh. Sub... both(?) Skeppy 
> 
> Cat ears, handcuffs, vibrator, deep throat. Wow. Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I added some stuff to the. Uh. First chapter? The request page. I’d appreciate it if you read it!! Not that you need to know it, but I just uh. I don’t knoooow. 
> 
> Anyway here’s porn

Bad gripped Skeppy’s hair and pulled hard, the younger man moaning loudly at the sensation of Bad’s strong hand taking control. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt Bad’s lips and teeth trail down his neck as he grabbed at the back of Bad’s shirt. He moaned again as he grinded down against the older man. He was straddling Bad’s lap, but Bad was fully in control. Just like Skeppy wanted. 

They were sitting on the couch and Skeppy was wearing a choker. And cat ears. And as if that wasn’t enough, the leach attached to the choker and the skirt certainly were. All the… _accessories,_ were a pale baby blue. 

So was the plug currently in him. 

One of his hands was laid across Skeppy’s back, and the other one under his skirt, squeezing and massaging, trailing higher and higher up. The hand reached its goal and Bad gripped his cock. Skeppy gasped at the gentle touch and his eyelids fluttered as the older man started to stroke him. It was wonderful, but it wasn’t enough. Bad was teasing him, letting his grip get looser and looser the more the younger man thrusted into it. “Mmh, more… please?” Skeppy whispered. Instead of stroking harder, he held his dick and ran his thumb over the tip, causing the younger to gasp. He caught him in a soft kiss that evolved into something more heated. Bad’s hands moved to Skeppy’s hips to stop him from grinding down. “Wait a bit,” he murmured. Skeppy whined but complied as Bad stood up, lifting him. He wrapped his legs around Bad’s waist and had to consciously stop himself from grinding more as Bad carried him to their room. 

He was carefully deposited onto the bed as Bad rummaged through a drawer next to it, pulling out a number of things. Lube, handcuffs, a blindfold, and something he didn’t recognise. A small satin-looking black bag. He trusted Bad enough to not mind not knowing what it was. His focus was once again drawn to Bad as he approached and put the objects on the bed. 

“Remember the safeword?” Bad asked. “Yep,” he answered. Bad picked up the handcuffs and carefully handcuffed Skeppy to the bed’s headboard, so that both his hands were restrained above his head. There was something about having your movement inhibited that made everything better. Relinquishing control and letting the person you love completely dominate you. It was about love and trust and love and _love._

Bad petted his hair, running his thumb over the blue cat ears. Their bells jingled quietly and he giggled. “Aww, you look so cute,” he said. Before Skeppy could respond he put a hand up his skirt, once again stroking the younger man. His grip was loose and his pace was slow, and it was absolutely torturous for Skeppy. He was so turned on at this point that his mind really couldn’t focus on anything other than more stimulation. His hands pulled against the cuffs and he bucked up into Bad’s hand, whining and whimpering. 

Bad giggled like a bastard again before moving down, putting his hands on his thighs and casually caressing him. Skeppy’s mind was completely clouded by now. He felt Bad come closer and closer until he slowly and carefully licked the tip of his dick. Damn. “Mhm!” Skeppy moaned. “Please, more, please,” he begged. Bad complied, taking the head of his dick into his mouth, causing Skeppy to moan more. He took a deep breath before forcing himself to take the man’s entire dick down his throat. He gagged as Skeppy bucked up into his mouth, but kept his head there. He let out a small moan, letting the vibrations stimulate the younger man. His tongue swirled around as he started to bob up and down. He held Skeppy’s hips down to stop him from instinctively bucking up, and made eye contact with him. 

Skeppy was close. Bad knew that. He slowly let himself slide of his dick, making a lewd pop with his mouth as it left the tip of the dick. 

Skeppy’s eyes were closed as he tried not to beg for more. He heard Bad do… _something_ , and looked down. He’d grabbed the bag and the lube. He opened the lube, before suddenly reaching at the plug currently in the younger man and pulling it out. Skeppy whined at the sudden loss of fullness. Bad removed something from the bag that looked like another blue plug, except… _Oh._

There was a remote. 

Skeppy’s heart started to beat faster as he saw Bad coat it in lube before holding it up to his hole. He carefully inserted it and Skeppy once again felt full. Bad pushed it in deep before turning it on. Skeppy immediately started squirming around, not knowing how to handle the intense stimulation. He whimpered as Bad moved it around until he found his prostate. As he found it, he suddenly took Skeppy’s entire cock in his mouth, shoving himself all the way down. He moaned on his cock and Skeppy’s hips bucked up at the vibrations, but Bad stayed down. Skeppy’s legs were placed on Bad’s back, pushing him down more, which caused Bad to moan more. 

Bad liked this? 

Oh. 

He had to keep that in mind for later. 

Bad swallowed down on his dick at the same time as he increased the level on the vibrator. They were both growing more vocal, Skeppy moaning louder than he probably ever had. It might have been embarrassing if he hadn’t been so incredibly horny. Skeppy pushed him down with his legs more as he bucked up into Bad’s mouth, Bad moaning more and more. 

He pushed the vibrator deeper, stopping once he hit the prostate. At the same time he pushed himself down _hard_. Skeppy felt his vision go white and his entire body spasm as he came down Bad’s throat. He slowly relaxed his legs as Bad sat up and turned off the vibrator. 

Bad moved up and kissed Skeppy. It was deep and loving, and they smiled into it. Bad moved away and Skeppy could see that he was fingering himself. They made eye contact as Bad stretched himself. 

Bad decided he was done, and straddled Skeppy. “Bad, I’m- I’m _sensitive_ ,” he whined. Bad giggled at him, knowing that Skeppy would still like this. He knew they were both into feeling… _uncomfortable._

Skeppy felt himself get hard again, and Bad led the younger man’s dick to the hole. He lowered himself and they both took deep breaths. _Fuck_. Bad started moving up and down and Skeppy breathed hard. It was a lot, but it wasn’t too much. 

Then Bad turned on the vibrator again. 

Skeppy writhed in overstimulation, moaning loudly. Bad kept moving and moving, chasing his own orgasm all while making sure that Skeppy had another. As they both got close, Bad once again grabbed on to the base of the vibrator and angled it to hit the younger man’s prostate. This time he set it to the highest setting and kept moving up and down on his dick. 

“You’re doing good, you’re doing so good,” he said, voice commanding and gentle. “Feels good,” Skeppy whimpered, tears in his eyes. “Bad, I’m close,” he said, voice almost breaking. “Then cum. Now.” 

Skeppy felt electricity surge through him as he came. A moment later Bad tensed around him, also coming. He sat there for a second before sliding off. He removed the handcuffs and the plug, and Skeppy quickly cuddled up to him. 

“Did it feel good?” His voice was raspy and full of love. 

“ _So_ good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I imagined the ears and stuff to look like! 
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/se-en/listing/839753331/made-to-order-kitten-play-clip-on-cat?ref=shop_home_active_2&crt=1 
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/se-en/listing/593127965/made-to-order-kitten-play-collar-leash?ref=shop_home_active_4&sca=1 
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/se-en/listing/639232013/blue-full-circle-skirt-swing-skirt-alice?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=blue+skirt&ref=sr_gallery-1-14&organic_search_click=1


End file.
